1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basketball practicing and collecting device, and more particularly to a basketball practicing and collecting device including a frame tube that can be turned horizontally, so that the user can practice the free throw in a determined direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, when a single person is practicing the basketball, he can face the backboard to practice the free throw. However, the exerciser cannot control the direction of the bouncing basketball, so that the basketball easily jumps far away irregularly, and the exerciser has to spend much time to pick up the basketball bouncing far away, thereby wasting a great of time for picking up the basketball, and thereby greatly reducing the exerciser""s interest.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a basketball practicing and collecting device including a frame tube that can be turned horizontally, so that the user can practice the free throw in a determined direction.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a basketball practicing and collecting device, wherein when the frame tube is turned horizontally, the ball inlet opening and the collection channel are moved and directed toward the same direction, so that the basketball falling into the elastic net from the ball inlet opening can be collected and introduced outward through the collection channel, thereby facilitating the user practicing the free throw in a determined direction.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a basketball practicing and collecting device, comprising a base, a first tube, a lift tube, a second tube, and a third tube, wherein:
the first tube has a lower end secured on the base;
the lift tube has a lower end retractably mounted on an upper end of the first tube;
the second tube has a lower end retractably mounted on an upper end of the lift tube;
the third tube has a lower end mounted on an upper end of the second tube;
the basketball practicing and collecting device further comprises a lower support rack having a first end secured on an upper end of the third tube and a second end secured on a lower end of the backside of the backboard;
the basketball practicing and collecting device further comprises a reduction motor secured on the lower support rack, a drive roller mounted on and rotated by the reduction motor, a driven roller secured on the lower support rack and located adjacent to the drive roller, and a frame tube urged between the drive roller and the driven roller;
the second tube is formed with an elongated guide slot, the guide slot of the second tube has a lower end formed with a locking recess vertical to the guide slot;
the third tube has a top formed with a slide hole; and
the basketball practicing and collecting device further comprises two opposite pulley members each secured on the upper end of the backside of the backboard, two opposite slide seats each mounted on the frame tube, a pull handle slidably mounted in the guide slot of the second tube, and a pull cord secured on the pull handle and having two ends each extended through the second tube, the third tube, the slide hole and a respective one of the two opposite pulley members, and each secured on a respective one of the two opposite slide seats.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.